ISSAA
Do 20px|Francja francuskiej graczki - Missa |} Issa "ISSAA" Murad (ur. 23 grudnia 1996) jest jordańskim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie gra w drużynie OG. Drużyny *2015-??-?? – 201?-??-?? - 35px|Jordania Octopus1 *2016-??-?? – 2017-01-?? - 35px|Jordania Chosen5 *2017-01-?? – 2017-0?-?? - 35px|Liban Team Spotnet *2017-07-05 – 2017-08-11 - 35px|UE Gux & Friends *2017-08-11 – 2017-10-30 - 35px|Ziemia HellRaisers (na próbę) *2017-10-30 – 2019-09-04 - 35px|UE HellRaisers *2019-09-04 – 2019-12-04 - 35px|Ukraina HellRaisers (nieaktywny) *2019-12-04 – nadal - 35px|UE OG Zdobyte MVP turniejów #'DreamHack Open Tours 2018' (2018) Historia 2015 *W 2015 roku ISSAA dołączył do swojej pierwszej drużyny w CS:GO, która nosiła ona nazwę Octopus1. 2017 *W styczniu 2017 roku ISSAA opuścił drużynę Chosen5 i dołączył do Team Spotnet. *'5 lipca 2017' - ISSAA dołączył do drużyny Gux & Friends. *'11 sierpnia 2017' - ISSAA opuścił drużynę Gux & Friends i został testowym graczem drużyny HellRaisers. *'30 października 2017' - ISSAA oficjalnie dołączył do drużyny HellRaisers. 2018 *'12 lipca 2018' - ISSAA razem ze składem HellRaisers: 30px|Ukraina bondik, 30px|Węgry DeadFox, 30px|Turcja woxic oraz 30px|Ukraina ANGE1 dostał się na turniej FACEIT Major: London 2018. 2019 *'4 września 2019' - Organizacja HellRaisers przeniosła swój skład na ławkę rezerwową! *'4 grudnia 2019' - ISSAA oficjalnie opuścił drużynę HellRaisers i dołączył do OG. Osiągnięcia Jako gracz= '35px|Jordania Octopus1' *5/8 miejsce AFKG MENA Championship (2015) '35px|Jordania Chosen5' *1/8 miejsce DreamHack Masters Malmö 2016 - Pierwsze europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2016) *Czwarte miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Maj 2016 (2016) *10 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Lipiec 2016 (2016) *Drugie miejsce World Electronic Sports Games 2016 - Zachodnioazjatyckie kwalifikacje (2016) *Czwarte miejsce World Electronic Sports Games 2016 - Finały Bliskiego Wschodu i Afryki (2016) '35px|Liban Team Spotnet' *Trzecie miejsce Arab Gaming Championship 2017 - Winter - Pierwsze otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) *11 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Marzec 2017 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Arab Gaming Championship 2017 - Winter Open (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Asia Minor Championship 2017 - Kraków: Kwalifikacje Bliskiego Wschodu (2017) *13 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Kwiecień 2017 (2017) *Trzecie miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Maj 2017 (2017) '35px|UE Gux & Friends' *19 miejsce ESEA Season 25: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2017) '35px|Ziemia HellRaisers' *Pierwsze miejsce EPICENTER 2017 - Drugie europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Denver 2017: Europejskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2017) *3/4 miejsce Hellcase Cup 6 (2017) *Trzecie miejsce StarLadder i-League Invitational 2 (2017) *6 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 6 - Europa (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce FCDB Cup 2017 (2017) '35px|Jordania Chosen5' *Pierwsze miejsce World Electronic Sports Games 2017 - Kwalifikacje Azji Zachodniej (2017) '35px|Ziemia HellRaisers' *5/6 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 6 - Finały (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce StarLadder i-League StarSeries Season 4 - Europa (2018) *9/11 miejsce StarLadder i-League StarSeries Season 4 (2018) *3/4 miejsce V4 Future Sports Festival (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce Bets.net Masters: Season 1 (2018) *Trzecie miejsce GG:Origin (2018) *7 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 7 - Europa (2018) *Drugie miejsce DreamHack Open Tours 2018 (2018) *12/14 miejsce StarSeries & i-League CS:GO Season 5 (2018) *1/2 miejsce CIS Minor Championship - London 2018: Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2018) *Drugie miejsce Moche XL Esports (2018) *1/2 miejsce ESL One: New York 2018 - Europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) *1/2 miejsce DreamHack Masters Stockholm 2018 - Europejskie kwalifikacje (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce CIS Minor Championship - London 2018 (2018) *5/6 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XIII - Shanghai (2018) *9/12 miejsce DreamHack Masters Stockholm 2018 (2018) *5/8 miejsce FACEIT Major: London 2018 (2018) *9/11 miejsce StarSeries & i-League CS:GO Season 6 (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce EPICENTER 2018 - Dzika karta (2018) *5/6 miejsce EPICENTER 2018 (2018) *5 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 8 - Europa (2018) *Czwarte miejsce SuperNova Malta 2018 (2018) *9/12 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 8 - Finały (2018) *Drugie miejsce WePlay! Lock and Load (2019) *12/14 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XIII - World Championship (2019) *8 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: 28 lutego-7 marca 2019 (2019) *Pierwsze miejsce WePlay! Forge of Masters Season 1: Sezon zasadniczy (2019) *Drugie miejsce WePlay! Forge of Masters Season 1 - Finały (2019) *7/8 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 9 - Europa (2019) *9/12 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 9 - Finały (2019) *5/6 miejsce Good Game League 2019 (2019) *20/22 miejsce StarLadder Berlin Major 2019 (2019) '35px|UE OG' *3/4 miejsce cs_summit 5 (2019) *5/6 miejsce GG.Bet ICE Challenge 2020 (2020) |-| Broadcast= Komentator *'cs_summit 5' (2019) (gościnnie) |-| Posiadane trofea Trofeum ćwierćfinalistów FACEIT Major: London 2018 Najważniejsze momenty *ISSAA FPL Fragmovie *ISSAA - FPL Highlights *ISSAA Insane 3 1bullets *ISSAA 4K HS USP FPL *WESG Africa & ME :: ISSAA vs. Carbon *ISSAA 1v3 vs. Signature (Asia Minor - PGL Krakow 2017) *Best of ISSAA - The Beast of the middle-east *ISSAA vs HAVU at EPICENTER 2017 EU Qual. *ISSAA ACE vs Red Reserve (DreamHack Open Winter 2017 Qualifier) *ISSAA - HLTV MVP by Betway of DreamHack Open Tours 2018 Naklejki z autografem gracza FACEIT Major: London 2018 150px150px150px Intel Extreme Masters Season XIII - World Championship 150px150px150px StarLadder Berlin Major 2019 150px150px150px Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Strzelcy wyborowi Kategoria:Jordańscy gracze